MTXX's Drag Race: Season 13
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 13 is the thirteenth regular season of MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 14 contestants and 13 episodes. The winners of the season are Holly Sundae & Virginia Sacrifice and the King Congeniality of the season is Romeo DeAmor (with a total of 6 votes). The winners will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: FireWERK!' * Mini Challenge: Model in a photoshoot endorsing alcoholic beverages. * Mini Challenge Winner: Silvanna Golden * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit that gives New Year elegance. * Runway Theme: New Year Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Virginia Sacrifice * Bottom 2: Lady Anathema vs Zodiac * Lipsync Song: Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! * Eliminated: Lady Anathema 'Episode 2: Bussy-ness Bitches' * Mini Challenge: Serve the best face while wearing very long eyelashes as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the kings and queens' faces. * Mini Challenge Winner: Azuri Bloom * Main Challenge: Create a business involving drag with a revolutionary product and ad. * Runway Theme: Plastique Fantastique * Main Challenge Winner: Jackson Spades * Bottom 2: Holly Sundae vs Zodiac * Lipsync Song: LIZ - Bubblegum (feat. Namasenda) * Eliminated: Zodiac 'Episode 3: cupcakKe, The Rusical' * Main Challenge: In teams, dance and perform in cupcakKe, The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Queen Elizabitch Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Harley Calunoth and Virginia Sacrifice * Bottom 2: Azuri Bloom vs Cecilion Shine * Lipsync Song: cupcakKe - Spider-Man Dick * Eliminated: Cecilion Shine 'Episode 4: Star Whores' * Mini Challenge: Serve fishiness/butchness while dancing around a pole. * Mini Challenge Winner: Virginia Sacrifice * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody version of "Star Wars". * Runway Theme: Leather Weather * Main Challenge Winner: Holly Sundae * Bottom 2: Axel Timbers vs Virginia Sacrifice * Lipsync Song: Fifth Harmony - BO$$ * Eliminated: Axel Timbers 'Episode 5: Snatch Game of Love' * Special Guests: Esmeralda Powers, Feliz Navidaddy and Marcus C. Meat * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while finding your love in Snatch Game of Love. * Runway Theme: Clown Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Harley Calunoth * Bottom 3: Azuri Bloom vs Blizzina Noelle vs Virginia Sacrifice * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Cadillacs * Eliminated: Blizzina Noelle 'Episode 6: Pop Bops' * Main Challenge: Record vocals and perform in a music group number for the original song "Flexxxin'". * Runway Theme: Cunt-ry Queers * Main Challenge Winners: Azuri Bloom, Haileon Strom and Silvanna Golden * Bottom 2: Beatrix Megabyte vs Harley Calunoth * Lipsync Song: Mariahlynn - Once Upon a Time (Not Long Ago, I Was a Hoe) * Eliminated: None 'Episode 7: Drop The Mics' * Mini Challenge: Design a flag for your new and original country. * Mini Challenge Winner: Holly Sundae * Main Challenge: Create an original anthem with a hidden message about it. * Runway Theme: Blue Ballin' Bitch * Main Challenge Winner: Jackson Spades * Bottom 2: Azuri Bloom vs Beatrix Megabyte * Lipsync Song: Tommy Genesis & Charli XCX - Bricks * Eliminated: Azuri Bloom 'Episode 8: Drag-Torious' * Mini Challenge: In 20 minutes, make an outfit made out of tinfoil. * Mini Challenge Winner: Holly Sundae * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody version of "Victorious". * Runway Theme: School Stereotypes * Main Challenge Winner: Harley Calunoth * Bottom 2: Beatrix Megabyte vs Romeo DeAmor * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande & Liz Gillies - Give It Up * Eliminated: Beatrix Megabyte and Romeo DeAmor 'Episode 9: Dance Drag Moms' * Mini Challenge: Guess what food is in your mouth. * Mini Challenge Winner: Holly Sundae * Main Challenge: Makeover moms and lipsync to a dramatic scene from "Dance Moms". * Runway Theme: Dancing Drag Family * Main Challenge Winner: Virginia Sacrifice * Bottom 2: Haileon Strom vs Harley Calunoth * Lipsync Song: SOPHIE - Sunscreen (feat. LIZ) * Eliminated: Haileon Strom 'Episode 10: Barbie Tingz' * Mini Challenge: Lipsync to a fast Nicki Minaj verse. * Mini Challenge Winner: Harley Calunoth * Main Challenge: Make a music video of a Nicki Minaj song. * Runway Theme: A Night of a Thousand Nickis * Main Challenge Winner: Holly Sundae * Bottom 2: Harley Calunoth vs Virginia Sacrifice * Lipsync Song: Justin Bieber - Beauty and the Beat (feat. Nicki Minaj) * Eliminated: Harley Calunoth 'Episode 11: The Disaster Ball' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Virginia Sacrifice * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Disaster Ball. * Runway Themes: Fiery Flamin' Couture, Blizzard Bitch Realness and Meteor Shower Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom 2: * Lipsync Song: Britney Spears - (Drop Dead) Beautiful Sabi * Eliminated: 'Episode 12: Don't Call Me Angel' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Don't Call Me Angel 2020 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Top Three Eleganza * 3-Way Lipsync: Holly Sundae vs Jackson Spades vs Virginia Sacrifice * Lipsync Song: Charli XCX - White Mercedes * Eliminated: None 'Episode 13: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Holly Sundae vs Jackson Spades vs Virginia Sacrifice * Lipsync Song: Lana Del Rey - Lolita * Winners: Holly Sundae and Virginia Sacrifice * Runner-Up: Jackson Spades * King Congeniality: Romeo DeAmor